<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knit One for Pearl Two by ginnekomiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077872">Knit One for Pearl Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko'>ginnekomiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Pearlfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some small fluff about Pink's two pearls. (Spoilers for Future, obviously.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pearl/Pink Diamond’s Original Pearl | Volleyball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knit One for Pearl Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know if I'll ever get credit for "Pearlfriends" as a ship name. (I came up with it and posted it on tumblr shortly after the episode aired in the states, but it also could have been more than just me,) but it's nice to see people using it as a tag.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was still strange to have another pearl, specifically <em>that</em> pearl, her predecessor, so near (and dear) to her now.</p><p>Pearl had suggested the name for the other in jest. At the time, she didn’t like that there was another pearl; she had always been “Pearl,” and the thought of having that part of her identity taken away from her had hurt more than she expected.</p><p>Was it petty?  Yes, but ever since Steven knew of them, that had been her name. She was not one of many anymore, just “Pearl.” Singular, unique.</p><p>Between the two of them, they were “V.B.” and “P.2.”</p><p>When Volleyball had said those things about Rose, about Pink. They seemed unbelievable. Rose had never been like that with her, and yet, it was clear that Volleyball had endured the more violate side of her beloved. That truth also hurt.</p><p>Pearl and Volleyball, they were the same.</p><p>Pearls were decorative ornaments, meant to serve, but both of them had yearned for <em>something</em>.</p><p>Back then, the idea of fusion was taboo. (Unless it was for combat purposes.) The very <em>idea</em> of two pearls fusing! But together, their pain made them stronger, and it was calming to know that neither was alone in the suffering they had endured.</p><p>So, now Pearl knit. It was just a little something to show that she cared about her predecessor, about V.B.</p><p>The next day, Volleyball wore the yarn coaster as a hat during their appointed teatime, and Pearl laughed so warmly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>